The Evil Inside:Insanity Rises
by CursedDemonChild
Summary: Seifer's thoughts,see what goes through the mind of a madman. Rated R for blood,violence,etc. Read and Review!
1. The Evil Inside:Thoughts Of The Insane

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters in this story,only the story itself which was made up by me. If you plan to sue,contact me and we'll discuss the situation. ---------- The Evil Inside:Thoughts Of The Insane by:CursedDemonChild ----------  
  
"Die!"Seifer yelled as he vertically sliced the T-Rexaur's head with his gunblade. Blood bursted out of the wound as the T-Rexaur fell to the ground dead.  
  
Blood leaked out of the T-Rexaur's wound upon it's head,making a large puddle of blood under it. The puddle of blood seemed to expan as it bled. Seifer also had blood soaked on his face and some upon his trench coat. It was the T-Rexaur's blood that stained Seifer. Seifer slowly lifted his hand up in the air and brushed his face with it. He looked at his hand,drenched in something else's blood and licked it slowly. Just the thought of blood made Seifer light-headed,never mind actually blood. As he tasted the blood in his mouth he craved it's odd but lusting taste. It was good,really good. He couldn't explain it but there is something about blood that he enjoyed very greatly.  
  
"Hey!"A girl's voice yelled at the gate of the Training Area. Seifer turned around to see who it was. It was no one other than the energy-filled and hyper-active Selphie.  
  
"Hiya Seifer!"Selphie said as she rose her hand in the air quickly.  
  
Seifer stared at her ,"What are you doing here? Isn't it a little dangerous for a little girl like you?"He grunted as he turned back around to wipe the blood from his face.  
  
"No it isn't! I'm a SeeD you know!"She yelled,defending herself from Seifer's remark.  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."Seifer said,annoyed by Selphie's presence alone,nevermind talking to her.  
  
"Why you covered in blood?"Selphie asks.  
  
Seifer grins, "I killed a T-Rexaur,it's blood is on me."He said as he started to walk around in a slow pace.  
  
"You're strong!"Selphie giggled,"Can I kill monsters with you?"  
  
Seifer stopped walking,"No."  
  
"Aw,why not?"Selphie asks,frowning from Seifer's answer.  
  
Seifer turned around to face Selphie,"Let's see,maybe because you are annoying?"He says with anger.  
  
Selphie's dissapointed state changed to sad from Seifer's negetive remark for her. Selphie looks down and sniffs as a tear falls from her eye.  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes,"What? You gonna cry now? Why don't you cry to your Cowboy-Wannabe boyfriend,at least he'll pretend to listen to you."He said with discust upon his face.  
  
Selphie runs back towards the gate crying and wimping,"Meanie!"She yells as she quickly turns around.  
  
"Proud of it little girl!"Seifer yelled back.  
  
Selphie turns back around towards the gate and runs out with tears flowing out of her eyes,she opens the gate and heads towards the other side of it and closes the gate shut. Selphie's crying can be heard throughout the Training Area. The crying sounds fade as she runs out.  
  
Seifer laughs hard,so hard he bends down and holds his gut. He can't believe how fun it was making Selphie sad and cry. Making Selphie cry her eyes out like that made Seifer really good inside,like if he just got off a carnival ride.  
  
Seifer soon walked out of the Training Area,sweaty and his trench coat drenched in blood. He walked to his dorm room door,he searched his pockets for his key. He found it in his trench coat pocket on the inside,the keys had slight blood on them. He wipped the blood off a certain key then inserted it into the top lock. He turned the key and turned the door knob causing the door to budge open. He pulled out his key from the door and walked into his room.  
  
"Seifer!"A familiar female voiced yelled behind him. Seifer turned around,it was Selphie again.  
  
"What did she want this time?"Seifer thought to himself.  
  
Selphie ran towards Seifer's dorm room door,"Say sorry for earlier!"She demanded with her arms on her hips.  
  
Seifer laughed,"Why?"He asked.  
  
"Why? Why?! You made me cry!"Selphie yelled as she got into his face about it.  
  
"Whoa,little girl,what have you been eating?"Seifer asks as his hand moves side to side in front of his face.  
  
Selphie steps back,"Say sorry or you'll regret it!"Selphie said,still yelling.  
  
Seifer laughed again,"Or I'll regret it? What makes you say that little girl?"  
  
"I'll get Irvine to come here and beat you up!"Selphie said with a smirk.  
  
Seifer laughs even harder,"You can't be serious! Don't send him here,he'll be mean to me!"He says with sarcasm.  
  
"That's it,Irvine is gonna come and beat you up bad! Be ready big meanie!"Selphie yelled as she walked away from Seifer's dorm room stomping her feet in fustration.  
  
"Oh,I'll be waiting for him! Tell him to meet me in town at noon! We'll have a COWBOY SHOWDOWN!!"Seifer yells,he falls to his knees from laughing so hard.  
  
Selphie ignores him,she stops stomping and runs.  
  
Seifer slams his door shut as he takes off his trench coat and throws it on the floor. He falls onto his bed with his face down on the pillow. Seifer was slightly worn out and thought that resting a bit will help. Seifer lays down laughing to himself as he flashbacks to the events of him making fun of Selphie and Irvine,as he drifts off to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
~Alright,first chapter of "The Evil Inside" and it will continue. Will Irvine kick Seifer's ass? Will there be fists flying? See in chaper 2! 


	2. The Evil Inside:Blood in,blood out

Disclaimer: SquareSoft owns all the characters in this story and everything else. I only own the story itself. Any questions? Ask. ---------- The Evil Inside:Blood in,blood out by:CursedDemonChild ----------  
  
The skys are black,blood rains from the dark purple clouds above. Seifer stands there over unknown dead corpses all around him. He looks around the ground slowly,then raises his head up slow and spots a dark figure in front of him.  
  
"It is time."The dark figure says to Seifer.  
  
The dark figure walks closer to Seifer,the figure is visible now. It's an unknown thing in a black hooded robe. The dark figure lifts it's hands up slowly and pulls back the hood. It's not even human,it's a demon. Black scaley face,fire red eyes with the puples shaped like diamonds. It also has a long snout,like a dog,but with long teeth hanging out. Seifer notices it's eyes get brighter as it lifts it's hand towards Seifer. It's hand is of black scales,with long pointed nails that are about two inches long. The Demon places it's hand on Seifer's head and chants something of unknown language. All of a sudden Seifer's blood feels as if it was on fire,before he knows it he feels like his heart is about to burst due to the heat. Seifer feels something coming enter his body,then the demon takes it's hand away from Seifer. Seifer stands there silently,till he yells in pain. Holes rip in his skin as blood flies out of him. With Seifer screaming in extreame pain his body suddenly explodes as blood,organs,and bones fly in every direction. The Demon fades into the darkness.  
  
Seifer jumps out of his sleep,"Damn,what a great dream!"He tells himself as he smiles. Seifer lays back down and stares at the ceiling.  
  
----------  
  
"You gonna beat him up?"Selphie asks Irvine as they march towards the dorms.  
  
"Beat him up? I'm gonna waste him!"Irvine yells as he tightens his fists.  
  
Selphie giggles,"Irvine,you're so sweet!"She says as she clings to his arm.  
  
Irvine finally walks towards Seifer's dorm room,Selphie lets go of Irvine as he bangs on Seifer's door.  
  
"Seifer! I know you're in there! This is Irvine! Open the door right now!"Irvine yells as he keeps pounding at the door.  
  
Seifer lifts his head from resting on his pillow,"I didn't expect for Selphie to actually bring him to kick my ass,at least I won't be bored."He says to himself as he gets up from his bed and stretches.  
  
"Open up you little Sorceress lapdog!"Irvine yells,still banging at the door.  
  
Selphie giggles,"Good one Irvy!"  
  
Seifer stops stretching when he hears Irvine's insult,"That's it! No one makes fun of SEIFER!"He yells to himself as he kicks opens the door.  
  
"Sorceress lapdog?!"He yells at Irvine as he throws Irvine against the wall.  
  
"Yeah,no one makes Selphie cry and lives!"Irvine yells as he lifts himself from the wall and punches Seifer straight in the face causing Seifer's head to turn slightly.  
  
Seifer laughs as he slowly turns his head back towards Irvine,"Oh shit."Irvine says to himself.  
  
Seifer punches Irvine in the gut,causing Irvine to hold his gut and gasp for air.  
  
"Damn,I forgot to wear my trench coat!"Seifer says as he runs back into his dorm room and throws his trench coat on and runs back to where Irvine and Selphie are.  
  
"Much better,time to kick some Cowboy ass!"Seifer yells as he knees Irvine right in the face,due to Irvine slouching over from his gut hurting. The knee to the face causes Irvine's head to go in the air very quickly.  
  
Irvine's nose bleeds as Selphie jumps on Irvine,"You okay Irvy?"She asks kissing him a bunch of times on his cheeks.  
  
"No!"Irvine says back in pain.  
  
"I forgot something else,don't go away!"Seifer yells as he puts on his stereo. He quickly puts a Metallica CD into the CD tray and puts the volume high.  
  
"That's much better!"Seifer yells as he pushes Selphie off of Irvine and picks up Irvine by his collar.  
  
Seifer takes Irvine's cowboy hat and throws it to the ground,"You don't need this silly thing."Seifer tells Irvine as he pushes him towards the wall.  
  
Seifer punches Irvine a few times in the face,then punches Irvine in the gut count-less times quickly and rapidly. After his fury on Irvine's gut he punches Irvine really hard across the face,causing Irvine to collapse to the floor. Irvine slowly turns around,his eye and cheeks swollen,he coughs blood from his mouth.  
  
"Stop it! You're killing him!"Selphie yells as she jumps on the back of Seifer. Seifer takes her off his back causing Selphie to fall on her butt.  
  
"You got to love Metallica!"Seifer yells as he picks up Irvine again by the back of his head. When he lifts Irvine all the way Seifer drags him towards his dorm room door. Seifer then slams his face on his dorm room door,causing some blood to go on the door.  
  
"I need a paint job on my dorm,let's start off on the door."Seifer says to Irvine as he slams Irvine's face multiple times on the door,causing more and more blood to splash on the door.  
  
"Stop it!!"Selphie says,then she screams and cries her eyes out.  
  
Seifer laughs as he throws Irvine literally at Selphie. When the two hit eachother Irvine's knee hit Selphie's head causing her to be knocked-out.  
  
"Gotta love power!"Seifer yells as he picks up Irvine by his hair. Irvine makes a grunting noise as he is lifted up by Seifer. Seifer then runs towards the wall and slams Irvine's head at the wall,making a hole in it.  
  
Squall walks out of his dorm with Rinoa,which is right next to Seifer's dorm,"Shit,better really beat him to death before Squall hears the noise."Seifer said to himself as he picked up Selphie by her hair and bashed thier heads together.  
  
Selphie wakes up from her head being smashed against Irvines and screams loudly,"What was that?"Rinoa asks Squall with her hand over her mouth. Squall runs towards Seifer's dorm area and spots Seifer punching Irvine in the face quickly with no end in sight. Selphie is laying on the floor crying with her forehead bleeding.  
  
Seifer laughs as he prepares for a hard blow to Irvine's face,but as Seifer swings his fist Squall catches it.  
  
"What the hell?! Where'd you come from?"Seifer asks Squall.  
  
Squall stares at Seifer,"Stop fighting,I think you done enough."Squall says,calm as usual.  
  
"Eh,you're right,he's problably dead anyway."Seifer said,laughing as he walked into his dorm room and slammed it shut behind him.  
  
Squall turns around,"Irvine,you alright?"Squall asks Irvine but no responce.  
  
"I'm gonna bring Irvine to the Infarmary,you bring Selphie."Squall tells Rinoa as he picks up Irvine and puts him over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes."Rinoa replies as she helps Selphie to her feet.  
  
~That's all of chapter 2. Will Irvine live? Why was Seifer brutal to Irvine? Answers will be answered in chapter 3. Don't forget to read and review!~ 


	3. The Evil Inside:Wounds leave scars

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns everything exept the story I am wasting my life typing. ---------- The Evil Inside:Wounds leave scars by:CursedDemonChild ----------  
  
"Why is Seifer beating Irvine up?"Dr. Kadowaki asks Selphie.  
  
Selphie sniffs,"Well he made me cry earlier so I told Irvine and he went to Seifer's dorm and there they fought."Selphie responds.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki sighs,"Listen,just because he makes you cry doesn't mean you get your boyfriend to fight him,you talk to him about it or ignore him."She tells Selphie,hoping she will understand.  
  
"Okay."Selphie says,looking at the floor,"Will Irvy be okay?"She asks with tears still falling out of her eyes.  
  
"Yes,he will be fine,if Squall didn't get there in time Irvine would problably be in a casket right now. Give him a day to recover okay honey?"Dr. Kadowaki asks Selphie as she pats Selphie's shoulder.  
  
"Yes,I'll do anything for Irvy."Selphie responds.  
  
"I have better things to do than stand around and watch Irvine sleep."Squall says as he walks out.  
  
Rinoa sighs,"Squall,wait up!"She yells as she runs after him.  
  
A few minutes of silence have passed until Dr. Kadowaki breaks the silence.  
  
"You gonna go too?"Dr. Kadowaki asks Selphie.  
  
"No,I'm gonna stay here till Irvy wakes up."Selphie says as she holds Irvine's hand.  
  
"Suit yourself."Dr. Kadowaki says as she walks towards her desk and sits in the chair.  
  
"Irvy,I'm sorry.."Selphie says,as she let her head fall on the bed.  
  
----------  
  
"Life is such a great thing!"Seifer says as he takes another bite of his sandwich.  
  
"If you call beating up poor Irvy great then I guess your life is great!"Rinoa yelled at Seifer,mad at him for beating up Irvine.  
  
Seifer took a sip of milk,"Yeah it is! It isn't my fault he was looking for an ass kicking. He's weak,I bet even Chicken-Wuss can beat him up!"Seifer snickered as he took another bite of his sandwich.  
  
"I hate you."Zell said with his mouth full of hogdogs.  
  
"By the way,where's Selphie?"Quistis asks,looking around and holding a white plastic fork for her salad.  
  
"She's at the Infermary,waiting for Irvine to wake up."Rinoa replied in a sad tone.  
  
"That's so sweet of her. Irvine should be proud of her."Quistis complimented with a smile as she stabs her fork into her salad and eating a couple of leaves.  
  
"Ugh,Selphie kept crying too. She doesn't stop crying,she really needs to lose her virginity with that guy."Seifer said,laughing.  
  
"That's terrible! Just to let you know,they already had sex,they are very serious!"Rinoa yelled at Seifer.  
  
Seifer laughed hard,"That's even worse!"  
  
Rinoa grunted as she got up,"Come on Squall! Let's go!"She yelled as she grabbed Squall's ear and walked out of the Cafeteria.  
  
"That girl makes Squall look like a girl."Seifer said as he finished his sandwich,"I'm going to the Training Area to have some fun."Seifer said as he got up,took his last sip of milk,crushed the carton with his hand and threw it in the trash and left.  
  
"He can be such an asshole."Quistis said,watching Seifer walk out of the Cafeteria.  
  
"Mm,hotdogs can't get any better than this!"Zell said,ignoring what Quistis said.  
  
Quistis looked at Zell,"Ugh,maybe one day you can have a normal conversation with me and when that happens I'll be in my dorm waiting."She says as she picks up her mess and disposes it in the trash,also leaves the Cafeteria as well.  
  
Zell looked at Quistis and shrugged,"What can I say? I'm hungry!"He says to himself as he takes a mouthfull of food in.  
  
----------  
  
"Ugh."Irvine says as he opens his eyes.  
  
Selphie jumps up and down cheering,"Irvy! You're awake!"  
  
"Yes I am,am I hurt bad?"Irvine asks,very seriously.  
  
"No you're not,you just needed to rest. Let's go to my dorm!"Selphie says with a smile.  
  
Irvine sits up in the bed,"What are we gonna do there?"He asks Selphie.  
  
Selphie winks at Irvine.  
  
"What are you waiting for?! Let's go!"Irvine yells as he runs out of the Infarmery,giggling with Selphie.  
  
----------  
  
~That's chapter 3. Looks like Irvine is okay. What will happen next? Alot,that's what. Stick around for chapter 4!~ 


	4. The Evil Inside:Anger can't be controlle...

Disclaimer:Squaresoft owns all characters etc,I just own the story. ---------- The Evil Inside:Anger can't be controlled by:CursedDemonChild ----------  
  
"Ow!"Irvine screams in pain,holding his stomache and gasping for air.  
  
"What's wrong Irvy?"Selphie asks,staring at him.  
  
"I don't think we can do anything,my stomache hurts bad."Irvine responds,still holding his gut.  
  
Selphie lifts up his shirt and gasps,"Irvy! You're all bruised up!"She says,rubbing her hand on his stomache gently.  
  
Irvine cracks a small smile,"That kind of feels good,well what I can feel that is."  
  
"You know,since we can't do anything and you are in real pain.."Selphie says,licking her lips slowly,"Maybe I can make you 'Feel Good' as a get well present."She winks.  
  
Irvine's jaw dropped,lost with words he just stares at the young Selphie.  
  
"Do you want to be relaxed Irvy?"Selphie says in a way that Irvine can't refuse.  
  
"Alright!"Irvine yells with a giant smile.  
  
"Here we go."Selphie says,lowering her head down.  
  
----------  
  
"I still wonder why Seifer attacked Irvine so badly for."Rinoa says,walking back and forth in front of Quistis.  
  
"Seifer is an asshole,you know that."Quistis responds,holding a large pillow as she is laying down on her bed.  
  
"But Seifer won't go that far,I mean it's Irvine,not some enemy from the Training Area."Rinoa wonders,still pacing in front of Quistis's bed.  
  
"We shouldn't really worry about it,don't forget that guys are also violent. Besides,Irvine is okay."Quistis tells Rinoa,hoping to make her feel better.  
  
"You're right."Rinoa answers as she stops her pacing and looks at the floor.  
  
A knock is heard at Quistis's dorm room door,"Who is it?"Quistis asks the stranger at the door.  
  
"It's me Zell,can I come in?"Zell asks behind the door.  
  
"Sure. It's open."Quistis answers Zell.  
  
Zell walks in and closes the door behind him slowly. He walks towards Quistis's bed and sits at the bottem of it where Quistis's feet are,which are still in her boots of course.  
  
"Man,I hope Irvine would be okay. I'm more worried that Seifer would do it again."Zell says,trying to get a conversation going.  
  
"Squall would take care of Seifer if he even thinks about doing it again,so I'm not really worried about it."Quistis answers,closing her eyes from the light beaming through her window,"Rinoa since your up,can you shut the blinds?"Quistis asks politley.  
  
"Sure."Rinoa says as she walks towards the blinds and pulls on the cord that is on the side of the window. The blinds slowly close and block the rays of light from flowing into the room,making it darker but visible.  
  
"Speaking of Squall,where is he?"Zell asks Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa turns back around,away from the window and faces Zell,"I'm not sure myself,but I know he is busy"She responds to the blonde's question.  
  
"I'm gonna go check up on Selphie,cheer her up you know?"Zell says as he gets up from the edge of the bed.  
  
"Good idea,if you can bring her here into my room so we can all comfort her."Quistis tells Zell as he heads for the door.  
  
"Yup,see ya later."Zell says,waving his hand in the air then closes the door behind him.  
  
----------  
  
Seifer laughs,"I kicked his ass so bad! This calls for a party."He says,then picking up the cordless phone.  
  
Seifer dials a few numbers on the phone and lifts it up to his ear. He walks around slow as he waits for an answer,"Yeah,I would like to order the Steak Special,rice,and 6 bottles of wine."Seifer says to the employee on the other side of the line.  
  
"Yes,I'm sure I want 6 bottles."Seifer says,"I want the Dragon Brood. It's my favorite wine you have."Seifer says with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Deliver it to the Balamb Garden,tell them to give the order to a man named 'Seifer Almasy' please. Yes,yes,thank you."Seifer presses a button that hangs up the phone then tosses the phone on the table.  
  
Seifer chuckes,"This is gonna be good."  
  
----------  
  
Zell is walking in front of the dorm rooms,whistling a song of somesort,as he walks towards on of the doors.  
  
"Selphie must be in her room if she isn't at the Imfarmery."Zells says to himself. He grabs the doorknob and turns it. He walks in and spots Selphie with Irvine.  
  
"You like that huh?"Selphie says in a sexy tone of voice.  
  
Irvine smiles slowly,"Come on Cowgirl,show me that you can shoot my little shotgun."  
  
"Oh,I will."Selphie says,going deeper on Irvine.  
  
Irvine moans in pleasure as his head tilts back slowly.  
  
"WHOA! S..Sorry you guys."Zell shouts,quite shocked of what he saw. He starts to laugh as he walks back to Quistis's dorm room.  
  
When Zell reaches the door he knocks on it,still laughing,"Who is it?"Quistis's voice asks.  
  
"It's me Zell."Zell answers Quistis's question.  
  
Rinoa opens the door,Zell walks in laughing hard as his face turns red. He collapses on the bottem of Quistis's bed.  
  
"What's so funny?"Rinoa asks,wondering why he is acting this way.  
  
"You..you guys.."Zell studdered since he couldn't really say anything due to him laughing hard,"Selphie is okay."He laughs even harder.  
  
Quistis tosses the pillow aside as she lifts herself up,"What do you mean?"She asks him,worried on what is going on.  
  
"S..Selphie is sucking on Irvine's little shotgun.."Zell jokes as he bursts out with laughter and falls to the floor.  
  
"Ew."Rinoa says with discust.  
  
"That is quite nasty,why is it so funny to you Zell?"Quistis asks the laughing Zell.  
  
"Irvine calls his private parts his little shotgun."Zell says with tears in his eyes due to laughing too hard.  
  
Quistis and Rinoa burst out laughing,"His little shotgun? I can imagine what Squall calls his."Quistis commented,now laughing at what she said.  
  
Rinoa stops laughing,"Hey! Be nice to Squally."Rinoa says to Quistis.  
  
"He calls it Squally?!"Quistis yells,then laughs even harder.  
  
Zell laughs again,but this time holding his gut on the floor as he does so.  
  
"You two are silly,he doesn't call it anything."Rinoa said,very seriously.  
  
----------  
  
"Damn,where is it?!"Seifer yells. He hears a knock at the door,he walks to the door and opens it.  
  
"Sir,here is your order."The student said,handing the order to Seifer.  
  
Seifer snatches it out of his hand and places it on the table next to the door,"What the hell took you so long?!"He yells at the student,demanding an answer.  
  
"S..sorry.."The student says,he screams and runs away from Seifer's dorm room. Seifer laughs and slams the door.  
  
"Finally,party time!"Seifer yells as he sniffs his steaming food,"Smell of victory!"He says to himself  
  
The fun time Seifer was having was soon interuppted by an announcement over the intercom,"Seifer Almasy report to the bridge,I repeat Seifer Almasy report to the bridge."Squall said over the intercom.  
  
"Shit,what does he want?"Seifer said,placing his order on the table and leaving his room.  
  
Seifer closes the door shut behind him. He turns around and locks the top lock with his keys then puts the keys away in his trench coat pocket.  
  
He heads towards the elevator,but was interrupted when he was in front of the Training Area.  
  
Zell was still laughing himself to death,he walked up to Seifer and laughed hard on purpose in his face then walked away laughing.  
  
"What is Chicken-Wuss on?"Seifer asked himself,watching Zell look insane due to him laughing as he walked around. Seifer shaked it off and headed towards the elevator.  
  
Seifer hit the button that said '3' on it. The elevator moved,making noises as it did. The elevator stopped and opened it's doors. Seifer walked through the doors and stood there as the doors behind him closed.  
  
Seifer walked to the little pad that elevated him up to the bridge area where Squall is.  
  
"Seifer,I need to talk to you."Squall said,staring into the scenery that was outside the cockpit.  
  
"About what? I have food that is getting cold because of you. Make it quick."Seifer said,already angry in Squall's presence.  
  
Squall turns around to face Seifer,"If you threaten,hurt,or anything in the simular to either Selphie,Irvine or both of them you will be Exiled from Balamb Garden for life."Squall said,getting to the point.  
  
"What?! What if that crazy couple attacks me first?"Seifer yelled,defending himself.  
  
"Then you bring them to me and I will take care of them,but don't forget you can't harm them or anything even if they hit you."Squall said.  
  
Seifer grinned,"They could kill me and I can't defend myself?"He asks Squall,serious about the situation.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to Selphie and Irvine personally after I am done talking with you."Squall answers Seifer's question.  
  
"Good! Are you done?"Seifer asks as he turned around,facing the pad that would bring him down.  
  
"Yes."Squall responds,turning back around and facing the scenery.  
  
Seifer steps on the pad and goes back down to the third floor,then heads towards the elevator,"Heheh,we'll see about that one."  
  
----------  
  
~That is chapter 4,I know not much happened but stick with me. It's gonna get much more interesting,trust me. Please Review!~ 


End file.
